


Im not in denial, im just selective of the reality i accept

by 1ScarredPixie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ScarredPixie/pseuds/1ScarredPixie
Summary: Emma and Regina are in an established friends with benefits thing, not even they know what the hell it is, seeing others outside of it and talking about latest antics during sexy times





	Im not in denial, im just selective of the reality i accept

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote by Bill Watterson, thought it was perfect for my random fic idea i got from someone special, who encourages my weird sense of humor, god knows why, she a noob i tell ya  
> Sort of a one shot but spread over a few chapters  
> My own take on a friends with benefits thing

Emma and Regina are laying side by side after round 4 of there sex session or was it 5? Emma lost count after the second.  
"Face it your majesty, im the best you ever had" Emma smirks as she shifts onto her side now facing the queen.  
"Dont get cocky saviour, im not gay, you are just another notch on my bedpost"  
"You dont have be gay to enjoy the company of women Regina, there is such a thing known as bisexuality ya know"  
"How observant of you Miss Swan, i however am neither gay nor bi, im just me, im not one for labels, why society feels the need to label everything is beyond me, you are just a means to an end"  
"Oh im sure, just like Robin? How is he by the way?"  
"Boring as per usual, he wants us to be more than just sex, i however do not want to be tied down, how's Ruby, or is it Merida?"  
Emma squirms at the thought of her latest conquest but tells the story anyway  
"Elsa actually, the sex was ok, but at my point of climax, she ended up giving me frost bite in a place you really dont want it, like a tongue frozen to a block of ice, took ages for the burn die down and to get her tongue off of my... Well ya know"  
Regina laughs so hard she has tears in her eyes.  
"My my saviour, you do know how to pick them"  
"And fucking Hook still wont give in, want help a girl out and distract him" Emma trys to pull that charming smile but to no avail.  
"Dear god no, that filthy pirate can keep his hand and hook to himself, i may like pointy things, but id rather live to tell the tale, besides he wreaks of rum and despair, not the attributes fit for a queen"  
"And what attributes are? Clearly there is something desirable about me your majesty"  
Theres a glint of something in Regina's eyes, but it quickly disappears and is replaced by her usual demeanor.  
"What did i say about getting cocky saviour?"  
"Oh i can get cocky your majesty, let me just find the equipment you desire"

_1 week ago_

_Emma walks into Regina's office unannounced and just slumps in the chair opposite the mayor, handing her a coffee from grannys diner in the process._  
_"And to what do i owe the pleasure Miss Swan" Regina says without looking up from her computer but quickly grabbing the cup to get some well needed caffeine._  
_"Some crazies out there i swear Regina, and i must be a magnet for fucking all of them" Emma says before sipping on her coffee._  
_"And you come to me about this predicament, my sex life is about as entertaining as your mothers hope speeches"_  
_Emma just smirks to herself, its true about her mothers speeches, she has a hard time staying awake during them_  
_"Is Robin not satisfying enough, no wonder you wont lock that shit down, boring sex makes boring relationships"_  
_"I prefer not to be tied down Miss Swan, especially not to someone as dull as he is"_  
_"That bad huh?" Emma says before taking a sip of her coffee._  
_"He just wants to do it slow and sweet all the time, he never listens to me, its like for god sake i just want to be pinned down and fucked"_  
_Emma almost spits out her coffee to that before replying._  
_"Well, someone is frustrated when they curse like that"_  
_"Im beyond frustrated dear" Regina says as she runs her hand through her hair which causes Emma's stomach to jolt._  
_"I would say who would have thought you were that feisty, but ive seen you when you were the evil queen, there is definitely some deep dark layer of kink underneath those clothes, probably hidden within all that cleavage those outfits show... God damn" Emma starts to daydream about those outfits causing Regina to smirk._  
_"Well well well Miss Swan, i never knew you harbored a crush on me" Regina leans forward on her desk exposing just the right amount of cleavage and with a mischievous glint in her eye causing Emma to stutter._  
_"I... I do not have a crush on you madam mayor..." Emma then regains her composure and leans forward, her face inches away from the mayor's "... but should one kinky queen be up for some late night debauchery, i would definitely not say no to that" Emma says with a wink and a lick of her lips._

Present

"Its time for me to go your majesty, same time tomorrow?"  
"Of course dear, and one more thing, do tell your ex girlfriend to stop harassing Henry, its the 4th time this week he has come home cursing her name"  
"Ok number 1, she was never my girlfriend to begin with, a one time mistake that i will not be repeating and 2, why didn't Henry tell me she was causing him problems? Ill talk to her, dont worry"  
"How should i know, i thought he would have and it would have been sorted by now..." Emma goes to leave before Regina once again speaks up "Oh and Miss Swan, do see to it that you will talk to her, otherwise i will and we both know where that can lead"

Earlier that day, a young woman and an older woman fight on the edge of the town line  
"Let me go, i need to forget, living with these memories, this pain, its unbearable" the younger woman says  
"Talk to Henry some more, im sure he can convince her" a much older woman says before grabbing the younger woman  
"It isn't working, i love her but she doesn't want me" the younger woman says as she cries in the older womans arms.  
"It will be alright dear, im going to make it all better, i promise" The older woman says with a sadistic smile on her face.

Emma sneaks out of the mansion, making sure not to be seen, she quickly turns round to look up at Reginas bedroom window to see the queen watching her leave, they both share a smile, both falling, but both to scared to take a leap of faith, both clearly idiots, as Emma leaves, a figure lurking in the shadows watches the encounter, there eyes lighting up a bright green as Emma drives off in the bug.


End file.
